


Yield

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom / Sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: There's nothing prettier than Shin Hoseok tied up. Well, besides Shin Hoseok begging.





	Yield

You gave a tug against the knotted rope around Hoseok’s wrists. “Too tight?” You questioned. A single shake of his head had you smiling.   
  
Hoseok was currently tied to your bedposts, his arms spread wide, and his naked body (aside from a leather collar around his neck) was already alert and waiting for your tender touch.   
  
Well, to be honest, you weren’t sure how tender you would be tonight.   
  
Crawling down between his legs, you plopped gleefully onto your stomach and grinned up at him. “Spread your legs wider, sweetheart,” you insisted, spanking one of his thighs.   
  
He did as you said, giving you plenty of room to rest between as you stroked his stiff cock.   
  
You were pleased as it twitched in your hand. “So very lively tonight,” you mused. You dragged your tongue up his length before smearing around the drop of precum pooling at the tip.   
  
He groaned, leaning his head back a bit onto the pillows. “It’s because of you, Miss,” he declared.   
  
You held back a smile as you looked up at him. “What about me?” You purred, bringing his head into your mouth. You sucked on it, keeping your eyes on him.   
  
Hoseok’s mouth dropped and he found your eyes again. “The fact that...you greeted me naked at the front door,” he started, already breathless, “and the way you treat me so good...You take such great care of me, Miss.”   
  
It was really hard not to laugh, but you choked it down as you lowered your mouth onto most of his cock.   
  
He cursed quietly and curled his toes.   
  
You lifted back up and kissed the tip of his head. “I do take care of my boy. You’re my everything, you know,” you doted, stroking the base of his length before bringing the rest of him into your mouth again.   
  
A low groan rumbled in his throat. “I know I said I wanted to be tied up, but...fuck, I need to touch you,” he said. “C’mon, untie me.” His eyes sought yours.   
  
In seconds, your demeanor shifted. You looked up at him with such a warning in your eyes that he immediately shut his mouth. That domineering gaze had him trembling in arousal.   
  
Popping his dick out of your mouth, you continued pumping your hand along it. “What you  _ need _ is a lesson on manners,” you growled.   
  
Gripping his restraints, Hoseok’s arms were flexing beautifully against them. He whined at the smugness on your face. “Please,  _ please _ ,  **_please_ ** ,” he begged, but he knew it was hopeless when you started sucking on him again, this time much more enthusiastically. His soft moans became strained as he neared his release.   
  
You could feel his body stiffening under you. There was no way you were letting him get off that easily. You ran your fingers up his abs, caressing the muscles that were so taut and tense. His cock fell out before his cum could find solace in your mouth. Drifting kisses up to his stomach and chest, you stopped at his collar and sat up to gaze at him.   
  
Disheveled was hardly enough to describe the way Hoseok looked. His hair was messy from rubbing it against the pillow, his plush lips were parted in distress, and his eyes were red from the deprivation of coming. Nonetheless, he was as beautiful as ever.   
  
He puckered his lips toward you.   
  
You smirked, kissing along his jawline, but denying him the one kiss he wanted the most. Placing a leg on either side of his hips, you straddled him and reached down between you to play with his length. The movements were just slow enough to drive him crazy.   
  
“Oh my--Please, Miss, I need you. I need to feel you around me, squeezing me so tight.” He was pleading for your sympathy on his retched desires, and you did nothing but stare at him. Your gaze alone was mocking his groveling.   
  
_ How else can I tempt him without giving into his wants just yet? _ You pondered, merely looking at him with a tilt of your head.   
  
You silence was making him nervous.   
  
_ I guess I could spoil him a little bit, _ you told yourself. Hovering over his cock, you fell agonizingly slow down onto him. You sighed happily when he was sheathed entirely within you. You were wetter than you’d like to admit; taking control always made you drip for him.   
  
Hoseok thanked you repeatedly, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into you.   
  
Rotating your hips a bit, you flexed the muscles of your heat surrounding him.   
  
He whimpered and gazed lazily into your eyes.   
  
“I’ll let your hands go on one condition,” you told him, running a hand back through his fluffy hair.   
  
He perked up in curiosity.   
  
“You can’t touch me until I say so,” you ordered.   
  
Nodding quickly, he relaxed his hands so you could untie the rope. Once they were free, he obediently dropped them to his sides, enough away from you, and grabbed the blankets beneath.   
  
You gave him a sweet smile as you began to bounce upon his hard cock. Every now and then, you would stop to grind your hips down upon his, and each time he would moan out.   
  
As the speed of your hips grew, as did the gritting of his teeth. All Hoseok wanted was the okay to touch you, and he so wanted to feel your smooth flesh under his hands. Especially now, as you were entangling a hand in your hair while seductively pinching one of your nipples. You were putting on such a show, and he had to sit back and watch.   
  
Little did Hoseok know, you weren’t going to give him the permission he longed for. For a while, your hands crept along your body, touching various erogenous spots to make you moan out. You finally rested your palms on his chest, using him as support as your hips sped up. “Oh, Hoseok, you’re such a good boy!” You panted, “You’ve been listening so well!”

  
“Yes, I have, Miss!” He moaned, gripping harder on the blankets. Just as you were about to give in to him, Hoseok was holding on so tight that as you continued bouncing, his hand slipped from the fabric and brushed up against your leg.   
  
Feeling his touch, you came to a sudden halt and glared down at him.   
  
He watched you with wide eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to--It was an accident, Miss--Just please don’t stop,” he stammered until you put a hand over his mouth and hovered over him.   
  
“Are you giving  _ me _ orders now?” You asked with a raised brow.   
  
He shaked his head faster than the words came out of your mouth.   
  
“That’s what I thought,” you spat, roughly letting go of his face. You knew that at any moment, if Hoseok wanted to, he could overpower you. That was obvious. His sheer love and trust of you had him submitting to your every word, and that was more than you could say for most people you’d been with. This game you two would play was based on mutual respect.   
  
Rising and falling on him a single time, you watched his face contort with pleasure and a groan pour from his lips. “You know, I could punish you,” you said, voice venomously sweet. “Do you want me to punish you?”   
  
He visibly swallowed thickly. It was then a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Do with my as you please, my lovely, little Mistress,” he exclaimed.   
  
You smirked at his words. Punishment is usually edging Hoseok to the point of tears. You both knew he loved it, so it really wasn’t a  _ punishment _ per se, but it was fun to play along. “You’re in for a hell of a night,” you mused, leaning down to finally nip at his lips. “You’ll take your punishment like the good boy you are.” Your fingers drifted from his chest to hook on the clasp of his collar, tugging him up for a deeper kiss.


End file.
